Ocarina of time Vs Majora's Mask
Ahh the legend of Zelda one of my all time favorite franchises in gaming. This series has so much beauty within' it specially when the series made the jump to 3D. And while BOTW is every favorite Zelda at the moment lets go back to two old gems yep Ocarina of Time (OOT) and Majora's Mask (MM) both of which were for the N64 and are the contenders for the best N64 Zelda or best Zelda period. So which one do like more that's hard so let me go through each game to determine it. ABOUT: Ocarina of Time: OOT was the the first 3D Zelda and actually my first experience in the land of Hyrule and this game is just awesome for the time with some of the most impressive scenery and gameplay i`ve ever seen for a game made in 1998 Majora's Mask: MM was the second 3D Zelda and my second Zelda as well and while majora took some risks the game is better because of it MM expands on what OOT created seriously Nintendo had a year to make it. STORY oot: Ocarina has one of the most classic Zelda stories of all time you assume the role of Link a blond headed boy as he fulfills his destiny on the road to stop the Gerudo King Ganondorf from getting the tri-force. The story starts like a fairy tale link is summoned by a mystical being The Great Deku Tree who tells link that he must leave the forest to save Hyrule.teamed up with Navi the fairy link heads to Hyrule castle where he meets Zelda. Zelda tells him to collect 3 spirt stones for only then can the tri-force be protected. Upon collecting all 3 stones Ganondorf makes his attack link rushes to the temple of time and with an ocarina given by Zelda opens the way to both the spirit realm and within it the tri-force link also is greeted by the master sword but upon collection bashes him for 7 years this lets ganondorf practically win. Since while link is banished he destroys the spirit realm seperates the tri-force and just FU**S up the world. Now link must write his wrong by saving 5 sages to unlock the road to Ganondorf with help from sheik who guides him on this journey. Also Ganondorf killed lots of people I mean at least 100 or so. As well as the fact this is the most important entry in the series. mm: Majora's story is kinda weird it's the direct sequel to OOT in the timeline and release. This game starts of with link (now a child again sice he can travel to through time) is searching for an old friend on Epona. when he is knocked out and robbed by two fairies a skull kid wearing a peculiar mask upon realising what has happened link attempts to stop the child in panic the skull kid rides of on Epona and tricks link to chase him to a portal to a world named termina. upon arrival skull kid uses his power to turn link into a Deku very proud the child runs off but looses one of his faries in the process. After the fairy (Teal) teams up with link they arrive in Clock town a cosy town that is about to be CRUSHED BY THE MOON oh SH*T. After a chat with the mask salesman Link catches up with skull kid and retrieves his stuff back including the ocarina of time link then travels back to his point of arrival where the Salesman turns link back into a human and now travels termina with a mission, stop the moon From destroying the world by freeing 4 giant guardians who of which resign in the 4 main areas Woodfall, Snowhead, Great bay and Ikahna valley each of which have been serpiously damaged By skull kid. GAMEPLAY: oot: Ocarina had some massive boots to fill since it was Zeldas first 3D game so of course people were going to be picky but.. It controls BEAUTIFULY for the most part. Keep in mind this was 1998 yet it still plays better than Sonic Boom but I'm getting ahead of myself. the purpose is to finish 9 temples through both child and adult link. # Controls: first off no jump button, NONE instead Link will automatically jump of a cliff if you're close enough. Instead the A button is used to roll, perform doges in combat, interact with NPCs as well as open chests and read signs. The B button is you primary attack with the Kokiri or the Master Sword you'll find yourself spamming it a lot in combat. You can hold for a spin attack once you unlock it. This will however use magic, a meter that limits the use of particular moves and itezms more later. # Combat: now how do you move a combat system from 2d to 3d? Create a lock on system. Navi can be used to lock onto a specific enemy allow link to focus on that one foe. In combat the aim is to knock down the foe with attacks now these can be with B for Sword slashes or the C stick for miscellaneous items. these however usually use a magic meter but not all e.g: bow and arrow. And don't worry you don't have to tank hits there is a shield and doge button ( R and A ) # Enemies: First off some of the bosses are easy and boring now this doesn't make they bad bosses they are just in no way difficult or interesting. MORPHA, but luckily difficult bosses out number bad. Bosses like Bongo Bongo are awesome. but you know what I do hate... THE DAMED KEESE they never leave you alone once they spot you and are a waste of ammo I hate them. But other enemies I adore. Stalfos are intriguing and a blast to fight. and Iron Knuckles ohohoh these are incredible! all of this also goes with lizalfos, stall children, Poes and REDEADS they are so much fun to beat senselessly. That Instead of going 'OH COME ON'when I see them i say 'SOMEBODYS GONNA DIE TONIGHT' it's honesly a blast. mm: Majora had a year to be made and for what it had its quite impressive. Majora is all about a ground hog day esc 3 day cycle that you have to replay the minimum of 5 times. now for most this was a massive turn away they didn't want to be timed but I love it. there's even an extra layer since NPCs have cycles that they follow every day unless you intervene its the small details that play major roles in the end. Trust me this is where the dark atmosphere comes into play. say you just rescued Romani from alien abduction, reset time and decide to complete a new side quest... there isn't enough time to save everyone Romani is abducted scaring her to the point that she cant remember the people around her. its a extremely well implemented mechanic. # Controls: since majora had a year in development it had to recycle oot's engine so it controls EXACTLY the same. seriously it does. 2. Combat: its exactly the same as ocarina. BUT Majora did introduce the transformation masks Deku, Goron and Zora. all of them have unique move sets making combat extra fun. Deku Link is short and stubby making him the fastest he has the ability to burrow into flower pads and launch into the air. Allowing him to fly for a short duration. Goron link is bulky and heavy making him the slowest he has the ability to push heavy objects as well as spin around in a ball like sonic ps he attacks with his butt. Zora link is slim and moterate making him about the same speed as normal link he has the ability to swim fast and shoot built in boomerangs boost under water and breath underwater. all three of these vary in such a way that doesn't make any fell similar and I love it. 3. Enemies: Majora did introduce some new enemies but of course it just recycles ocarinas for the most part but the bosses PURE originality. Each boss in unique and easily . these boses require the use of the transformation masks to beat this makes each boss a puzzle in a way. Twinmold however is the only bad one its just so tiresome and easy. and the enemies unique to MM are incredible. Garo are my personal favourit. But Kesey still annoy me. Music: oot: where do I begin oh yeah KOJI KONDO YOU ARE A TREASURE! Ocarina admittedly has on of the best soundtracks in history I just love it to bits and every now and then ill find myself whistling or humming wondering what it's from and then I remember oh yeah.. Zelda ... really cool... whelp time to listen to the OST on soundcloud its that incredible. of course some of my personal favorites are: main theme Zelda's lullaby hyrule field theme lost woods credits theme mm: well Nintendo I have no idea how but you somehow created a beautiful soundtrack in a year. to say a soundtrack isn't one of the most important is like saying fortnite is a masterpiece, illogical as hell. Majoras soundtrack is so much more somber than oot's that's why I love it captures that feeling that the world is doomed and there is very little you can do. some my personal favorites are: song of healing clock town day 1 final hours deku palace credits theme DUNGEONS oot: ocarina has 9 dungeons in total each of them some of the most classic and memorable in the series my personal favorites are all of them but the water temple and I think we all know why. Each dungeon is easily identifiable by its interior structure and unique item and puzzles. puzzles play a major role in the dungeons some are easy as hell and some will leave your head scratching for way longer than it should. the best part about these dungeons are that puzzles can be the factor of if its your favorite meaning each puzzle has to be new and fun to experiment with... mm: majora has 4 dungeons in total each of the are extremely well crafted unfortunately not well remembered. my personal favorites are Snowhead and Stone tower. each may have their own theme but it all just blends after a while i mean all the dungeon items are bow upgrades. but the puzzles are truly special they all untilize the transformation masks all too well. but I think the real star is stone tower you can flip this dungeon upside down creating a truly unique experience. for a year mm sure does a lot of stuff right I mean honestly this is pure fun come on. DECISION well here we are I feel that I've talked about all I can. Ocarina has been a journey full of life clever dungeons and one of the most impressive as well as risky jumps to 3d I have ever seen. Majora has been a deep somber journey shrouded in darkness, unique dungeons and is one of the best sequels I have ever seen. I have my verdict... the winner is... Breath of the wil- oh sorry wrong article... the winner is Ocarina of time. and this does not mean I think majora is trash that's far from it. I just feel that ocarina leaves a more lasting impression on the player. I think Ocarina and majora are honest Masterpieces and I don't throw that around a lot. it takes a truly unique and exiting game for me to hand down such a score. I have an awesome channel that I use for video game soundtracks brawlBRSTMs x go check them out Also be sure to follow are website and social media for more. I hope you enjoy what we're all doing here to share are opinions till next time. Category:Content